


flew like a moth to you, sunlight [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Romance, Teen Romance, to be clear: kristen is dating the girls and tracker she is a Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "flew like a moth to you, sunlight" by nonbinarywithaknife."The Bad Kids fall in love with each other the way they do nothing else in their lives: quickly, smoothly, and naturally."
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Kristen Applebees/Figueroth Faeth/Riz Gukgak/Fabian Seacaster/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	flew like a moth to you, sunlight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [flew like a moth to you, sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001818) by [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife). 



Length: 2:51  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/flew%20like%20a%20moth%20to%20you,%20sunlight.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/flew%20like%20a%20moth%20to%20you,%20sunlight%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nonbinarywithaknife for having blanket permission!


End file.
